Hablando con la luna
by Music Gianval
Summary: Hablando con la luna, trato de llegar a ti, esperando que estés del otro lado, hablado también, o soy un tonto que se sienta solo... a hablar con la luna... Basado en la canción "Talking to the moon" de Bruno Mars


_**Sé que estas en algún lugar  
En algún lugar lejos  
Te quiero de regreso  
Te quiero de regreso**_

Los secretos que guarda la luna son infinitos... son eternos, maravillosos y mágicos, y a mí me encanta. No sé si es por el apellido o si es por gustos, pero yo me siento conectado a ella, a la luna. Sí, a esa cosa redonda que flota sobre nosotros, ella. Me siento protegido en las noches, cuando ella inunda la ciudad de su majestuosa luz tenue. Me encanta. Ella me recuerda a, por alguna razón, a Ally. No sé por qué, pero es así.

¿No será por su belleza? ¿O por su brillar tan singular? No lo sé. Y ahora que ella está tan lejos, no me siento más protegido que con la luna. Es por eso, que en la ventana, sin falta, todas las noches me poso en la cornisa, para poder ver a la radiante luna, la cual estoy seguro que ella ve. Es por eso que, aunque suene loco, le hablo. Si, a la luna.

 _ **Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas  
Iluminan mi habitación  
Me siento por mi mismo  
Hablando con la luna  
Tratando de llegar a ti  
**_

Le digo:

-Hola, luna. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Las estrellas están a tu favor hoy?- empiezo a hablar, aunque, en respuesta, se escucha un profundo silencio; sólo se oyen los grillos.

Sonrío, a pesar de no obtener respuesta, pues siento que estoy cerca de Ally, y que ella está oyéndome hablar.

 _ **Con la esperanza de que  
Estés en el otro lado  
Hablándome a mí también,  
O soy un tonto que se sienta solo  
A Hablar con la luna.**_

Sigo:

-¿Cómo ha estado Ally? ¿Ha logrado varios logros? ¿Sigue por el camino de sus sueños?- otra vez, nada. Pero sigo sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Me recuesto del marco de la ventana, poniéndome cómodo. Después de todo, estaría ahí un largo rato.

 _ **Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco  
Pero ellos no entienden  
Eres todo lo que tengo  
Eres todo lo que tengo**_

Pregunto:

-Oye, ¿podrías enviarle mis saludos? Dile que la quiero un montón, y que recuerde que estoy a su lado, y que jamás la olvidaré... por favor...- silencio, se escucha el profundo y calmado, silencio.- Te quiero, Ally...

Escucho unas risas a lo lejos, pues, como era de esperarse, eran mis vecinos, riéndose de mí por hablar con la luna. Desde hace un tiempo, ellos piensan que estoy loco. Pero yo sé muy bien lo que hago. Lo sé muy pero muy bien.

 _ **Me siento como si fuera famoso  
Por lo que hablan en la ciudad  
Dicen  
Que me he vuelto loco  
Si  
Me he vuelto loco  
Pero ellos no saben  
Lo que sé  
**_

Continúe, restándole importancia a los comentarios de mis vecinos:

-Luna, ¿será que ella me extraña? ¿Qué ella me escucha? ¿Tú lo sabes?- nada.- Luna... la quiero, lo sabes, por favor, hazla llegar a mí... de algún modo. ¡De cualquier modo! Quiero verla... abrazarla... sentirla cerca de mí... te lo pido, luna... por favor.- una lágrima escapa por mi mejilla, haciendo que sonría inconscientemente.- Por favor...

 _ **¿Alguna vez me oyes llamar?  
Porque todas las noches  
Estoy hablando con la luna  
Aun tratando de llegar a ti**_

Finalicé despidiéndome:

-Gracias por escucharme. Nos vemos mañana, amiga luna. Espero encontrarte tan bella como siempre.- dicho eso, me interno en mi habitación.

-Ojalá me escuches...- susurré finalmente, para después, quedarme dormido, preguntándome si mi amada me escucharía. Si había valido la pena hablar con la luna.

En los Ángeles...

-Adiós, que descanses.- se despidió Ally, entrando a su habitación y quitándose los zapatos.- Uff... que día, Dios.- exclamó, tirándose en la cama.

Una suave corriente de aire entró por la ventana. Ella se paró y se dispuso a cerrarla, solo que luego echó un vistazo al cielo, viendo a la inigualable luna que estaba alumbrando esa noche. Ella sonríe y se sienta en la cornisa.

-Luna... que preciosa estás...- comentó, sin quitarle la vista. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el marco.- Oye... ¿no has sabido sobre Austin? Ojalá esté bien... mándale mis saludos y dile... que lo quiero, y que a pesar de estar tan lejos, lo quiero, mucho. Hazle saber que siempre estaré a su lado... por favor.- dicho eso, se recostó en su cama, pero sin antes cerrar la ventana.- Que descanses, Austin...- cerró sus ojos y luego sonrió.- ...y que descanses, luna...

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Segundo fic sobre esta maravillosa serie! Espero les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho.**

 **Si preguntan, la canción está desordenada porque no sabía como hacer para que quedara ordenada y tuviera sentido con lo que pasaba. Es por eso lo desordenado :P**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios de la vez pasada! Que a pesar de ser solo dos, fueron muy especiales para mí ; )**

 **Los quiero, y recuerden:**

 **Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
